


noise

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s space in the rebuilt Stark Tower is too big (really, he doesn’t need a whole floor, but Tony is insistent); too empty and lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noise

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'sharp'.

Steve’s space in the rebuilt Stark Tower is too big (really, he doesn’t need a whole floor, but Tony is insistent); too empty and lonely. The gym is great, but sometimes he likes sparring with Natasha or Clint as well, and the silence reminds him of the ice.

The shop is never quiet. If Tony’s in there, it’s a cacophony of noise; his music blaring from the speakers, but not enough to cover up the banging on metal, whirring of machines, and the occasional explosion. Coupled with Tony shouting at JARVIS and Dummy, Butterfingers, and You over the music, it’s an absolute din.

The first time he steps foot in Tony’s workshop, his enhanced senses take a hit, and he actually recoils from the volume of the music. JARVIS shuts the music off with an apology, and Tony exasperatedly berates JARVIS for it before he notices Steve.

“Sorry,” Steve says awkwardly, and jumps as something prods at him and tries to push something into his hand. “Oh—hello.”

“That’s just Dummy, ignore him, he’s useless.” Tony jumps up and bats at the mechanical hand. “No, stop it. What is that? Dummy, I told you to throw that away. No, he doesn’t want it, go over there and clean up that workbench. Yes, now, go.”

Tony rolls his eyes, turns back to Steve. “Sorry, he’s such a pain, can’t even—what? What is it?”

Steve can’t conceal his laughter. Tony lets him sit in the shop while he works, and after that, Steve starts spending more time there, enjoying the company of the engineer and his AIs. He brings his sketchpad and draws Butterfingers and You as they roll around the workshop; Tony lecturing an untroubled Dummy; the glow of Tony’s arc reactor.

Even without the music, it’s still noisy, but in a way that Steve likes. None of the loud, crashing noise that seems to be pretty popular here, but is very far from Steve’s kind of tunes. Just the sounds of Tony working, muttering to himself, JARVIS’ serene voice, and the playful banter between Tony and his creations that makes Steve smile as he curiously watches Tony work.

Tony ducks out for a snack and returns to find Steve singing softly, a sweet song from his soldier days. When he notices Tony leaning against the doorway, watching him with a little smile on his face, Steve blushes and stops, but Tony tells him to keep going. He encourages Steve to sing more often, though Steve won’t do it in front of the others, only when it’s him and Tony and the AIs in the shop.

Sometimes Tony will join in too, when it’s a song that Tony knows as well, a little off-key, but their voices go well together. And other times – rarer occurrences, but these are Steve’s favourite – when it’s just Tony, and Steve will be sitting there blending colours to find the exact shade of arc reactor blue, listening to Tony’s voice, the notes a little sharp.


End file.
